ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
FMW Lethal Injection (2007)
| city = | lastevent = Death Row (2006) | nextevent = Circus Maximus (2007) | lastevent2 = First | nextevent2 = Lethal Injection (2008) }} FMW Lethal Injection was the first e-wrestling pay-per-view of 2007 for Full Metal Wrestling. The show took place at the Georgia Dome in Atlanta, Georgia on April 3, 2007. The event showcased the federation's two distinct brands, FMW Anarchy and Alchemy, in contests pitting wrestlings from one brand against another. However, there were three intrabrand matches: * Syanide (Of Anarchy) vs. The Rabbi (Of Alchemy) * The Trinity (Gregory Stevens and Jackie Test, w/ Jaro) (Representing Alchemy) vs. Mac Deezy and Orochi (w/ Phantom Lord) (Representing FMW Anarchy) * Robert Lillehammer (w/ Jaro) for Alchemy vs. John "Doc" Derrick (w/ Phantom Lord) for FMW Anarchy (Although both wrestlers clash greatly with their managers). What surpised most wrestling fans about Lethal Injection was the quality of the pre-show held by Full Metal Wrestling's development territory, New Era Wrestling. In the final match of the pre-show, Four NEW up and comers faced off for the New Era Wrestling Heavyweight Championship. The match was a rollercoaster ride for the fans and it seemed like anyone of the four could win the match. However in the end it was Steven Taylor, the New York Stallion, that emerged victorious. Lethal Injection gained internatinoal noterity for one match: Syanide vs. The Rabbi. Huge controversy followed this match around after all this match pitted a Proud Jewish Rabbi against a Vicous Neo-Nazi. In the build up to the match, Syanide had gone into the crowd during a broadcast of FMW Anarchy and found Daniel, the Rabbi's younger brother. Sickly, Syanide took Daniel out of his seat and attacked him as The Rabbi ran to save him. Just as it seemed the rabbi would make the save, Syanide threw Daniel down a concrete stairs and began to stomp on him. This lead to a huge brawl which was broken up by FMW Anarchy staff. This angle drew huge criticism from TV watchdogs for the level of violence, mental distress, and offence to ethic minorities caused by Syanide. Most shockingly of all in this match was the fact that at the end, Syanide beat down The Rabbi with a sledgehammer and hung Rabbi to death (kayfabe) as per match stipulation. This nearly caused a riot in the arena and FMW had to cut away as Syanide was rushed backstage to avoid a legit attack from fans. Lethal Injection was the place for the debut of Alchemy's unique match type for it's C-4 Division Championship, a Maximum C-4 match. This match saw Dr. David Diabolical © face long time challager for his belt CGS. Another notable match at Lethal Injection was SoCal Connection (Korran Halycon and The Sublime) © vs. Homicide and Eric Scorpio for the Full Metal Tag Team Championship in an Unlucky 13 Match (Winner is the first to staple 7 playing cards to their opponents). The MWA had been feuding for many weeks with SoCal Connection. In Fact, in order to incease his chances of beating SoCal Connection, Homicide turned his partner James McDaygo and replaced him with Eric Scorpio. To add to the fire, just a few days before the match SoCal Connection captured Homicide's true love, Sara, and stapled her with 13 playing cards as a warning to the MWA. The buildup to the match was incredible and the result was amazing. Lethal Injection was probably best known for the amazing twists in the main event, the elimination chamber. Before the main event, both Jaro and Phantom had annonnced that there would be a mystery entrants to represent each GM. Phathom's mystery entrent turned out to be War Machine. But even more amazing was Jaro's entrent. It turned out to be the debuting SoL of PWA/LOP fame. But to cap the match off, there was an amazing turn of events. Adrain O'Rion turned on his own twin brother Alex O'Rion to help The Black Covenent and Ethan Black to retain the Full Metal Championship. It also emerged that it was Adrain who put his brother Andrew O'Rion into a coma as a result of an attack. =Match Results= FMW NEW Pre-show *'Slegna defeated Soul Reaper in a Winner gets a "FMW contract" Match' **Slegna pinned Soul Reaper after a superplex through the announcer's table. **As per the stipulations, Slegna was given a FMW contract to the brand of his choice. *'Steven Taylor defeated The Celt, The Technician, and Brody McBrayer in a Deadly Draw Macth for the vacant New Era Wrestling Heavyweight Championship' **Steven Taylor pinned The Technician after a Stallion Slice Powerbomb. Lethal Injection *'The Trinity (Gregory Stevens and Jackie Test) (w/ Jaro) defeated Mac Deezy and Orochi (w/ Phantom Lord)in an interpromotional Alchemy vs. Anarchy Tag Team Match' **Jackie Test pinned Mac Deezy after a Crash Test. *'Guybrush Threepwood defeated King Guiomar & The Great TO in a Triple Threat Elimination Match' **Both King Guiomar and Guybrush Threepwood pinned The Great TO after The GreatTO tripped on the top rope entering the ring. **Guybrush Threepwood pinned King Guiomar after countering a powerbomb into a hurricanrana pinning combination. *'cYnical defeated Styxx to win the newly created Full Metal Television Championship' **cYnical pinned Styxx after hitting "The cYntrifical Force". *'Drew Michaels defeated Adrian O'Rion & Harlequin to retain the Ultraviolent Championship' **Drew Michaels pinned Harlequin after War Machine turned on his Black Covenant stablemate by hitting the Satan's Cross on to thumbtacks. **After the match, War Machine attacked Drew Micheals straight after the match with the Ultraviolent title and then hit the Satan's cross on Michaels. *'Dangerous by Design (Hostyle and Flare) defeated The Significant Others (Showstoppa and Diddly Fusion) in a Tag Team Grudge Match' **Flare pinned Showstoppa after Diddly Fusion turned on Showstoppa and gave him an one man Con-Chair-to. *'Blackwell defeated Red Dragon by DQ in a "Red Dragon Invitational 10 Minute Challenge"' **Red Dragon Disqualified himself by hitting Blackwell with a steel chair. **After the match, Alchemy GM Jaro came out and fired Red Dragon. *'Syanide defeated The Rabbi in a Hangman's Holocaust match' **Syanide won the match by hanging The Rabbi after knocking him out with a sledgehammer. *'Dr. David Diabolical defeated C.G.S. to retain the C-4 Division Championship in a Maximum C-4 Match' **Dr. David Diabolical won by retrieving the belt. **Diabolical was assisted by N.M.E. members Hostyle, Flare, and Diddly Fusion *'John "Doc" Derrick (w/ Phantom Lord) defeated Robert Lillehammer (w/ Jaro) in an interpromotional Alchemy vs. Anarchy Singles Match' **John "Doc" Derrick won after a Whiskey Blackout *'The Socal Connection (Korran Halycon and The Sublime) defeated The MWA (Homicide and Eric Scorpio)in an Unlucky 13 Match for the Full Metal Tag Team Championship' **The seventh card was stapled to both Eric Scorpio and Homicide's head after The Sublime delivered a Sit-out Facebuster to Homicide. *'Ethan Black defeated RAMPAGE!, War Machine, X, SoL, Andrew O'Rion, and Alex O'Rion in an Elimination Chamber match to retain the Full Metal Championship' **SoL was Jaro's mystery participant. **War Machine was Phanton Lord's mystery participant External links